The Fire Dragon And The Power Of Rave
by ShuraYuki0
Summary: After being left by Igneel, Natsu heads to a nearby town and meets someone who will change his life and the lives of others. Slightly Calmer/Stronger Natsu. Pairings Undecided. Pre-canon Fairy Tail, Post Rave Master. First story, Be strict. Rated M for safety


**Prologue: Lose of A Father, Gain of A Friend**

Power. Some are born with it, some are given it, and others must get it themselves. No matter how people obtain it, one thing is certain: Power is absolute. Others will disagree, but no matter what they say, the world would fall apart if there was no power.

Some will say they don't need it, but that is impossible. With no power, they will lose those close to them from not being able to protect them. However, with too much power, they will go mad and lose those close to them anyway. Only by obtaining power and learning to control it, can one truly be strong.

This is the story of a certain Dragon Slayer and a power he has been given, a power he must earn, and most importantly, a power he must learn to control or it will destroy him and all those precious to him.

**#Line-Line-Line-Line#**

"Tou-san?"

Silence was all that answered one Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was a young boy, no older than around 7 years old, with an unordinary pink spiky hair. He stood in an empty clearing in a forest wearing a plain long sleeve shirt, a pair of light brown shorts, and dark brown shoes. But what stood out in his outfit was the white scarf with a scale design on every inch of it.

He had just woken up this morning eager to learn a new type of magic from his father, the mighty fire dragon, Igneel. He had been raising Natsu for as long as Natsu could remember. But today was different, Igneel wasn't there.

'Where is he?' Natsu thought 'He should be here.' "Tou-san?!" He didn't know what to do Igneel was always in this clearing when ever he woke up. It was at that moment that Natsu decided, "I've gotta look for him."

**#Line-Line-Line-Line#**

Natsu collapsed, tired in the middle of the forest. He had been running around for hours looking for Igneel, but with no luck. He had searched almost every inch of the forest, from the clearing this morning to the river almost a mile away.

"W-where is he?" Natsu said to himself starting to tear up. He had passed the river about 10 minutes ago and had no idea what to do. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IGNEEL!?"

Panting, Natsu looked over the hill he had collapsed on, to see a town about a few hours away. Igneel had told when he was younger, that if anything were to happen to head to that town. Natsu, deciding it was his safest bet, picked himself up started toward the town, hoping he could get there before dark.

**#Line-Line-Line-Line#**

"Dammit." Unfortunately, it had gotten dark and Natsu was barely on the outskirts of the town. "What now?" He had learns from Igneel that most places in a town close at night, except for places called Inns but unfortunately he didn't have any money for obvious reasons.

"What are you doing out here this late at night, little guy?"

Shocked, Natsu spun around to see the person who had snuck up behind him.

Standing behind Natsu was a young man around 18 with shaggy white hair wearing a slightly zipped up long sleeved black jacket with a high collar and grey crosses on the shoulders over a plain white shirt along with a pair of tan pants and also black shoes. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Natsu screamed pointing at the mysterious man.

The man blinked at the boys loudness then pointing at himself asked "Me? Well who are you?" pointing back at Natsu.

"My names Natsu Dragneel! Now who are you?!" the Dragonslayer yelled at the man, still a little freaked out from his sudden appearance.

"Don't feel like telling you."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu yelled, "I TOLD YOU MY NAME, NOW TELL ME YOURS!"

"Don't feel like it." he said while crossing his arms, "So? Why are you out this late."

Suddenly alot more serious, Natsu told the man, "I'm looking for my dad."

"Oh... well come on, a kid like you can't be out this late by yourself." the man said grabbing a hold of Natsu's hand.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Natsu yelled at the man currently dragging him.

"My place. I'm not just going to leave you here, it's not the kind of guy I am." the man said with a sudden slightly serious look in his eyes.

Natsu, after seeing the look in his eyes, almost immediately agreed, "O-ok." Igneel had taught him never go against what a man believes in, Never. "At least tell me your name."

After a moment of silence the man spoke up, "My name is Haru, Haru Glory."

**#Chapter-End-Chapter-End#**

Author's Notes: this is my first story so if you can be harsh. I want to become a better Fanfic writer. Also, if Haru seems a little OOC, it's cause I wrote this to be a while after Rave Master, but before Fairy Tail (Obviously). Also the pairings for this story are still up for debate, so request in the comments who you'd like to see Natsu with, and PLEASE don't put the over done NaLu pairing, or NatsuxErza. But a character I can easily get a personality on like Juvia or Cana. And I plan to try to update this almost every other week. So, for this newbie writer, Peace out!


End file.
